It is quite common to see vehicles on which various equipment and gear, such as bicycles, canoes, kayaks, storage accessories, and even furniture, are mounted to transport the equipment and gear from one location to another. Problems arise when the drivers of the vehicles forget that the gear is mounted on the roof of the vehicle, particularly after many hours of driving, or overestimate the height or width of a garage entrance. In such instances, when the top or sides of the gear exceeds the boundaries of the garage entrance, the gear, the garage, and the vehicle may be damaged. In worst case scenarios the occupants of the vehicles may also be injured.
Although automated garage door control systems provide systems for preventing a garage door from closing when a person or object is within the frame of the garage door entrance, there are not any systems available that prevent the door from opening after the garage door opener is triggered.